Sweet Home Washington
by bounce.like.a.Tigger
Summary: TwilightSweet Home Alabama crossover. Isabella Carmichael is a sucessful fashion designer in New York City but what happens when she returns to her past in forks Washington? All human
1. Chapter 1

**So basically I got the idea for this while is was sitting in math one day bored to tears. And ta-da here it is! I hope you all enjoy! I would appreciate at least ten reviews per chapter! Thanks I hope you all enjoy this story!**

**Summary:** This is a cross-over of Sweet Home Alambama and Twilight. They are all human. It's basically the character's of Twilight put into Sweet Home Alabama. And of course it will be EdwardxBella!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or Sweet Home Alabama

Chapter 1** The Dream **

Bella's POV

_"Bella slow down!"_

_"Hurry up Edward!"_

_"Bella! If we don't get home my mom's going to kill me!"_

_Edward Cullen and Bella Swam were running towards the beach. There was a large flash of lightening that light up the sky._

_"Whoa did you see that?" Edward asked._

_"One-thousand-one, one-thousand-two, one-thousand- three," Bella counted the seconds between the flash and the thunder._

_"Bella will you just answer the question?"_

_"No!"_

_"No you won't answer or no you won't marry me?"_

_"Edward Cullen I'm ten years old, I got too much to live for!" Bella explained as they ran along the beach. Suddenly a bolt of lightening struck the sand before them. They screamed and jumped back. Bella began to run back home but Edward stopped her._

_"No don't, come on." Edward led Bella back to where the lightening had struck. They bent down and looked at the burning sand._

_"Wow, that's cool," Bella said. She reached out to touch it but Edward stopped her._

_"It's hot don't touch it. We'll be safe here,"_

_"Says who?"_

_"Well everybody, lightening never strikes in the same place twice." Edward said as he looked up at the clouds moving above his head. Bella turned to face him and tilted her head to the side._

_"Why would you want to marry me?"_

_Edward looked down into Bella's eyes and smiled. "So I can kiss you anytime I want," he leaned towards Bella and softly kissed her. The sky then opened and lightening stuck._

Isabella Carmichael awoke with a start. She had once again fallen asleep at her desk. She lifted her head and looked around it was raining outside. _Maybe that's why I dreamt about that day…_ Bella thought to herself. She got up and walked over to where her friends were.

"Well Bella I must say that story was very interesting. Now do tell me who is Edward? Last time I checked you were dating Jacob Black. Remember him, tall, dark, handsome and the mayor's son." Mike asked her.

"Shut up Mike. Now do tell me why none of you woke me up?" Bella asked thoroughly irritated. "Alright people lets get to work we have a fashion show today!" Bella shouted.

She walked back over to her desk and grabbed her jacket. She headed out of her studio and walked home to her apartment. It had been a long night preparing for the show. Bella opened the door to her apartment to find bouquets of roses everywhere and rose petals covered the floor. She went to her phone and checked her messages. There was only one, from Jake.

"Hey Bells, it's Jake. I hope you like all the roses there's one for every time I thought of you yesterday. Good luck with your show I'll see you there. I love you, bye."

Bella smiled and looked around at all the roses. _This is a great way to start off my day, _Bella thought to herself before she started to get ready for her show that afternoon.

**So there is chapter one of Sweet Home Washington. So tell me what you thought and review! Remember let's shoot for ten reviews each chapter! **

**Erin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I only got three reviews on my first chapter. Not very encouraging for this story but regardless here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it even if you don't review.**

Chapter 2

Bella ran about backstage in a complete frenzy. It was always hectic right before a shows. She was taking a jacket to one of the models when she was suddenly stopped.

"Isabella this shirt is supposed to be dark purple but it's just not right!"

"Calm down don't panic that what I'm here for. Umm… just put her behind Carmen with the light no one will be able to tell the difference. Oh and the reason it doesn't look right is it's backwards."

"Isabella! My little prodigy how is it going?"

"Sean! What are you doing here you are my competition." Bella asked though she was thoroughly happy to see her friend.

"Nonsense! On I absolutely _love_ this!" he exclaimed pulling a shirt off one of the racks.

"This is so crazy and hectic. Ugh, Sean why the hell do I feel like I'm naked in the middle of Time Square?" **(a/n: I love that line!)**

"Oh you'll be fine. Not too long ago you were my little nobody from a small town but now you are my steel magnolia!"

"Thanks, but now you need to go so I can finish getting ready"

Sean left backstage and headed to the audience. Bella let out a long sigh and realized she was still holding the jacket.

The models were finally all ready for the show. The tv caught Bella's attention. They were currently talking to Jacob as he tried to make his way to his seat. Bella walked over and turned up the volume so she could hear. They were asking him about his relationship with Bella.

"He's so perfect," Bella sighed when her friend Melanie came over.

"Oh come on he has to have some flaw, you just haven't found it yet."

"No, he's definitely perfect. He asked me to go to Paris with him for Christmas."

"Something tells me he'll be asking fo a lot more than just Christmas. You know a question that involves a ring,"

"Whatever, come on the show is starting in two minutes."

After the show… 

The show had bee a complete success. Everything had run smoothly… well at least on the runway it had. Bella spotted Jacob in the crowd and walked towards him. He gave her a huge hug and kissed her cheek.

"You did great Bells! So did you like the roses?"

"I loved the roses. So are you ready to enjoy the after party?"

"I can't. Remember I have to set up for the charity event tonight. You're still coming right?"

"Of course,"

"Great I'll have the limo pick you up at seven. Have fun I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too,"

Jake leaned down and kissed Bella before he left. Bella headed back in to enjoy the party. She left at five so she could go and get ready for the big charity event. Bella wanted to look extra stunning tonight because Jake had said he had a bid surprise for her.

Seven o'clock 

There was a light knock at Bella door. She looked at the clock which read 7:00. _'Wow he meant seven…' _Bella thought to herself. She grabbed her silver clutch and checked her appearance in the hall mirror before she opened the door.

The limo pulled up to a dark building. They definitely weren't at the charity event. Bella was about to ask where they were but the driver had already gotten out and was coming to get her door.

He opened it and offered his hand explaining, "Mr. Black is waiting for you on the top floor."

"Thank you," Bella said. She walked in the building and got in the elevator. She pressed the button for the top floor and the elevator lurched to life.

**So there is chapter 2 now review. And remember more reviews means a shorter wait for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3. I know it's not very long but I haven't been feeling to well these past few days. Ugh sick on christmas... was SO not fun! But hey I'm feeling better now and I will try to make chapter 4 longer and it'll be easier because guess who comes into the story again! I know now you're all excited. But I'm not sure when it will be up ecause (weather permitting) we are going back to visit family. But it's going to be snowing a lot so I'm not sure if it will happen. But I will write more regardless! So here's chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy.

okay now THIS is chapter 3! I went to go post this but put cha[ter 2 up again by mistake. Thankyou **Savanna06** for pointing that out! I'm so sorry for the mistake but I hope you do enjoy the real chapter 3!

**Chapter 3**

The elevator doors opened to reveal Jacob elegantly dressed. He offered his arm to Bella who gladly took it. Jake led her into a dark room. He got down on one knee and took Bella's hands in his.

"Isabella Carmichael, I love you with all my heart and soul. Bells, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Bella squealed. Jacob stood up and turned on the lights. The room was filled with engagement rings.

"Go on Bella. Choose the ring you want."

Bella walked around the store looking in the display cases until she found the perfect ring. It had a silver band and a simple yet beautiful diamond.

On the way to the Charity event… 

"So how should we tell my mother?" Jake asked.

Jake and Bella **(a/n: at first I wrote Melanie whoops!)** were now in the limo on the way to the charity event.

"Umm… would you mind if we kept it quiet until I see my parents?"

"Alright, but you know we have to let the world know sooner or later."

"I choose later!"

"Very well, later it is." Jacob said turning the ring so no one would be able to see the diamond.

At the Charity event… 

Bella and Jake got out of the limo and were met with the lights of paparazzi. They walked to Jacob's mother who was standing bear the fountain. Michelle gave both Jacob and Bella a hug.

"Oh, Bella you look… great!" Michelle said forcing a smile. The smile however quickly disappeared when she notice the silver band on Bella ring finger. Michelle turned it over to reveal the engagement ring.

"You're engaged?!" She screamed.

"Shit," Bella muttered under her breath as the paparazzi began to ambush them after Michelle's wonderful announcement. Bella and Jacob's engagement made the front page the next day.

In Washington… 

Bella was driving down the highway from Port Angeles to Forks. Her phone went off, it was Melanie.

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself. Why didn't you tell me about the engagement? Instead I have to learn about it at the same time as a million nobody's!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen that way it did."

"Yeah sure. Hey why don't you come meet us we're just at the café near the studio?"

"I can't… I'm in Washington."

"Oh my gosh,"

"Yeah, well I better go I'll call you later." Bella snapped her phone shut as she passed the sign welcoming her to Forks.

**So there is chapter 3. I know it's short I'm sorry. But please review anyways. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**Erin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Now some of you have been concerned that this story well be exactly like the movie. But don't worry pretty much after this chapter a lot of things will be very different! Now this chapter is a lot like in the movie there are differences but still. Now I just had to keep this scene because I think it's hilarious! So enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Bella pulled into the driveway of a small cozy and elegant house. She grabbed the divorce papers and her purse from the passenger seat. Before getting out of the car Bella took a deep breath. She opened the car door and walked up to the front door ringing the bell. Immediately a dog started barking and ran to the door, it was a black Labrador. **(a/n: yes just like in the movie they're going to have a dog! But obviously not the same kind. I just felt that Edward shouldn't be completely alone in the house!)**

"Calm down shadow!" Came a voice from inside the house. The door opened to reveal a man with bronze hair and piercing green eyes. When he saw Bella he froze, "Why are you here?"

"I decided to personally make sure you sign these divorce papers," Bella replied.

"I thought I already took care of that,"

"Obviously not! Now would you just sign these papers!"

"Now hold on one minute, do your parents even know you're in town? I bet you haven't even bothered to see them yet."

"Edward that is my own business. Now sign these papers!"

"No, go see your parents then _maybe_ I'll consider signing them." Edward said as he closed the door in Bella's face and locked it.

"Edward open this door and sign the papers. Why won't you open the door?"

"Because, you've turned into a big city bitch and I really want to piss you off right now." **(a/n: I just loved that line in the film I had to keep it in some way!)**

Bella began to walk towards the back door but Edward ran back and locked it. He lat out a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. Edward then decided to play his piano in order to get his mind off of their "happy" reunion. However he noticed the front door was now unlocked. He turned around to find Bella sitting on the couch.

"Piece of advice Edward, next time you try to lock someone out, make sure they don't know where the spare key is hidden."

"Well, Bella, here's the thing about hide-a-keys it would be really helpful if your wife would tell you where she hid it."

"I'm not your wife Edward. I'm just the first girl who fell for you."

"Well if I recall you fell pretty darn hard."

"Well things have changed. Now sign the papers and I'll leave."

"No, besides I just noticed the time. I have to make a very important phone call."

Edward walked into the downstairs guest room and shut the door. Bella sat down on the couch with a huff and crossed her arms.

Five minutes later a cop car pulled into the driveway and Edward walked out with a smirk on his face.

"You called the police? I didn't do anything. My dad won't be happy with you!"

"We'll see about that," Edward replied with a smug look on his face. There was a knock at the door and Edward opened it to let the officer in.

"Ben?" Bella asked.

"Bella, we don't see you around here all to often. I think the last time you were out here was for me and Angela's wedding!"

Bella walked over and gave her old friend a hug.

"Hey, Ben, can we try to keep this professional?" Edward cut in.

"Right, now Bella you can't break into people's homes. Even if this used to be your house too."

"But I didn't break in I used my key. Besides I wouldn't be in here if Edward would sign the divorce papers."

"Divorce papers? Edward I thought you took care of that."

"So did I,"

"Liar," Bella muttered.

"Well, Edward if you two are still married this is as much Bella's house as it is yours. I can't take her in."

"Oh yeah well remember when Mr. Crow's car got moved to the store across the street from the school?"

"Oh please like I know how to hot wire a car!"

"Now just drop it you two, now I'm going to go back to the station and let you two solve your own problems."

"Wait, isn't there some big search for who ever broke the windshield of your mom's car and dumped paint on it?"

Bella's eyes went wide and Ben turned around to face her.

"It was an accident. I was carrying a can of paint and I tripped!" Bella explained.

"Then why did you keep quiet?" Ben asked.

"That was Edward's idea, he thought it'd be best if I didn't say anything."

"Why would I tell you that?" Edward asked.

"Can you prove it?"

"Umm… Girl Scout's honor on my word?"

"Sorry Bella, I'm afraid I have to take you in."

Ben allowed Bella to grab her purse and the divorce papers before he escorted her out to his cruiser. He drove her into the station and put her in one of the cells. A little later she was allowed to make her phone call.

Renee and Charlie were watching TV when the phone rang. Renee reached over and grabbed the phone from the table.

"Hello,"

"Hi mom."

"Oh Bella, wow this is quiet a surprise!"

"Well I've actually got an even bigger surprise… I'm in town!"

Really? Charlie did you hear that Bella's in town!"

"That's great!" Charlie said.

"Mom!" Bella shouted into the phone. "I've only got three minutes."

"Well then just come on home."

"See that's the thing I was kind of sort of hoping dad could come and pick me up,"

"Alright but it's a forty-five minute drive to the airport he may be a while."

"No not really, I'm closer than you think,"

"Really where are you?"

"The police station," Bella replied completely ashamed.

Renee turned to her husband who looked shocked at the news of his daughter's whereabouts.

"Tell her I'm on my way," Charlie said as he walked over to grab his keys. He headed out the door and to his cruiser.

"Alright, Bella he's on his way," Renee said before she hung up the phone.

**So there you have it. I know very similar but I loved this scene of the film so yeah. So now it's time to review let me know what you thought and just a reminder it will not be staying as similar to the movie for the majority of the story!**

**Erin**


	5. Chapter 5

**So thanks for the reviews. I only got 5 on chapter 4! Come on you guys can do better I believe in you! Chapter 3 I got 10 so I know you can do better! But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is I have chapter 5 for all of you! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Charlie Swam parked his cruiser outside the station and walked in. He received many strange looks from different officers. Which was understandable seeing as he never worked at night. He walked up to the front desk to find which cell Bella was in.

"Hello Chief Swan, we don't ever see you here at night."

"Yeah well I don't usually have a daughter in jail either. Where is she?"

"Cell number four and it's fifty dollars bail."

Charlie pulled out his wallet and counted out fifty dollars. He then handed it to the receptionist and was led to Bella's cell. The cop opened Bella's cell door and handed her belongings to Charlie.

Bella and Charlie walked to the car in silence. The ride home was silent to begin with but Charlie soon broke the silence.

"I'm never going to live this down at the station, daughter of the chief lands in jail. Tomorrows going to be fun."

"I'm sorry dad. It's not really that big of a deal."

"Maybe not for you…" Charlie muttered. They sat in silence the rest of the ride home.

When they pulled into the driveway Renee came running out to meet Bella. Bella hopped out of the car and met her mom.

"Oh Bella, we missed you so much. So what brings you down here? Are you just visiting or do you have other business?"

"Both I need Edward to sign the divorce papers and I'm here to visit everyone!"

"I really wish you would give Edward another chance. He's a great guy and you were perfect for each other."

"Yeah, we were. Look mom things have changed and I have some big news but first let's go inside."

They all three headed inside and sat in the family room. Bella then stood in front of Renee and Charlie.

"Alright so I've moved on from Edward. I've met someone new, his name is Jacob Black, and he's really great. He really loves me," Bella stuck out her left hand to show them the engagement ring.

Renee and Charlie were speechless. Renee grabbed Bella hand and held it closer to her face. "Wow, umm… that's great Bella really."

"Yeah… I'm sure he's great this Jacob guy. So when can we meet him?"

"Well hopefully sometime next week."

"I can't wait…" Renee said trying to sound excited. She had failed miserably but Bella hadn't noticed her mother's resistance.

"Well I'm going to go on to bed. I have lots of people to visit tomorrow. I'll probably go see Alice and Jasper first! Goodnight!" Bella said. She gave her parents a hug and went up to her room.

Once the shower was running Renee turned to Charlie. "I don't want this. I mean I want Bella happy but Edward was so perfect for her. I mean he's been trying so hard to become whatever Bella wants. And he was planning on going to New York to try and win her back. I can't imagine this _Jacob_ trying as hard as Edward has. This is going to tear Edward apart."

"I know, I know, I feel the same way. Edward's always so polite and this new guy I'm not so sure about. I mean the Mayor's son. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Oh the water stopped, we better not let Bella hear us talking about this. Let's go on up to bed." Charlie said taking Renee's hand.

The next day Bella woke up to a dulled light. She got up and opened her window to reveal yet another cloudy day. This was nothing new in the little town of Forks. Bella put her suitcase on the bed and unzipped it. Ben had been generous enough to drop it by her house after he got off.

Bella pulled out her old faded blue jeans and a blue top. After getting dressed she headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Bella decided on a bowl of Lucky Charms. They had been her favorite growing up and she hadn't had them a long time. She placed her bowl in the sink and headed to the entry table to get the keys to her old truck. Bella remember how when she had first gotten the truck she loved it, she still really liked it but now that she had been able to drive nicer cars her truck just couldn't compare.

Before leaving she left a note on the fridge telling her parents that she had gone to visit Alice and Jasper. She walked out the front door and locked it using the key under the eave. Bella climbed into the driver's seat of her truck and started it. The engine roared to life causing Bella to jump in her in seat. She backed out of the driveway and headed to the Whitlock home.

Bella pulled up to a large elegant home, it belonged to her best friend Alice and her husband Jasper Whitlock. She parked the car and went up to the front door. She rang the doorbell and stood out front. Bella saw Alice coming to get the door. When Alice noticed Bella she squealed and ran to the door yelling at Jasper to come down. She opened the door and practically jumped on Bella giving her a hug.

"BELLA! I missed you! It's so good to see you!" Alice squealed.

"I missed you too Alice! How have you been?"

"Great! Wow, look at you, you look fantastic! Oh where are my manners? Come on in! Jasper get down here! Come on into the kitchen, I was making cookies before you came." Alice said leading Bella into the beautiful kitchen. Bella took a seat on one of the bar stools. Alice brought the bowl to the island where Bella was sitting so she could finish the cookies and talk.

"So Bella, I hear you started you own line of clothing."

"Yeah I did, in fact I just had my first show two days ago."

"Really? Oh I have to see all of this? And to think you used to HATE shopping, I always told you clothes and fashion were amazing! If only you had listened to me," Alice said.

"Oh don't rub it in!" Bella said.

Jasper walked into the kitchen and was about to ask Alice what she needed when he noticed Bella. "Well, well, well, if it isn't dear old Isabella!" Jasper said putting emphasis on Isabella.

"You know I hate that name!" Bella said before she gave Jasper a hug.

"Well I know you used to hate it but Alice said that your designer line is _Isabella Carmichael_. So why Isabella, but more importantly, why Carmichael?" Jasper asked.

"Well… see you know I went out there for a new start. See I kind of changed my name so I could get that…" Bella explained uncertainly.

"Well then you must have improved with your lying skills. I mean when you were younger you couldn't lie to save your life!" Alice replied jokingly.

"Either that or every person in New York City is extremely gullible!" Jasper added.

"Har har! Well enough humor at my expense, what have you two been up to?" Bella asked changing the topic.

"Well, I own my own business. I'm and event planner now! It's a lot of fun! Now Jasper here is the US History teacher at the high school."

"Oh how do you like that Jasper?" Bella asked.

"I love it! You know me, I've always loved history especially the Civil War. My students are great and it's really fun."

"Well I'm just going to stick these cookies in the oven and then we will catch up Bella. We could go get Rosalie and the three of us could all catch up!" Alice said. Bella nodded in reply and Alice turned to Jasper. "Could you take the cookies out and put them on a plate when the timer goes off?"

Jasper nodded and gave Alice a quick peck on the lips. Alice grabbed Bella by the hand and led her to the garage. She turned on the lights to reveal a yellow Porsche.

"So you finally got it?"

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome?"

Bella nodded. Alice opened the garage door and they got in. Luckily Bella had parked behind Jasper's car and not Alice's. They pulled out of the driveway and headed to go get Rosalie.

**So there you have it! Chapter 5! Let me know what you thought... review! Come on if you review I'll give you cookies!**


	6. Chapter 6

So here are the four people who get cookies!** fantasma11, kokoscokiecrazy7, VampireLoveRox, BlondeWithABrain. **You four are awesome! Thank you for taking the time to review. Now I really want more reviews. I mean I would like to know that people like my stpry so please give me some more reviews! But thanks again to those of you who reviewed! This chapter is for you four!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 6

Alice and Bella pulled up to an average sized beautiful home. They got out and went up to the front door to get Rose. The door opened to reveal Emmett grinning like an idiot.

"Bella!" He said before picking Bella up into a huge bear hug.

"Emmett… can't… breathe," Bella gasped out.

"Oh sorry!" Emmett put Bella back down and turned to Alice. "Hey sis. So Rose will be down in a minute. Come on in."

They stepped in and waited for Rose to come down. Five minutes later she came running down the stairs. Rosalie ran straight to Bella squealing and gave her a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you Bella! Come on lets go!" Rosalie said. They headed out the front door to Alice's car. "I'll be back later Emmett!" She called over he shoulder.

"Alright, have fun you three!" Emmett said.

They got into the car and headed towards Port Angeles. They spent most of the ride asking Bella about her life in New York. Bella told them every detail except about Jacob, she figured it would be better to tell them that when they were both sitting and not doing anything else.

Alice pulled into the parking lot of a small corner Café. They walked in and grabbed a table in a more secluded area. Alice was about to leave to go get them drinks but Bella stopped her.

"I have some really big news, you should sit down. Alright well I left out one big detail about my life in New York. Well I met some one else and well… we're engaged," Bella said putting her engagement ring on.

Both Rose and Alice were speechless. They grabbed her hand and pulled it closer to them so they could get a better look at the ring. Alice then broke the silence. "So, who's the lucky guy?" She asked.

"His name is Jacob Black and he's the Mayor's son." Bella explained.

"So do we get to meet him?" Rose asked.

"Yeah he'll probably come out in week."

"I can't wait to meet him," Alice said. "Hey Rose will you help me get the drinks, Bella can you save our table."

"Yeah sure,"

Alice and Rosalie walked away leaving Bella at the table. They went up to the front to order their drinks.

"Rose, we need a plan! Bella can't marry this Jacob guy. She just can't! Besides I know that she knows that deep down inside she doesn't want Jacob she wants Edward. She always has. I mean since she was little and now she's just going to…ugh. What do we do?" Alice asked desperately.

"Well Bella said he's coming next week. All we have to do is place that doubt in her mind about this Jacob guy. We need to… have her see Edward's jazz club! I know he hasn't opened it yet but I'm sure we could easily convince him to take her." Rose said.

"Let's do it!" Alice said. They ordered the drinks and headed back to the table in a much better mood.

After their day of catching up they went back to Alice's. Bella said bye to them all and headed out to her truck. Once Bella was out of sight Alice and Rose got back into Alice's Porsche and drove to see Edward. They anxiously waited for him to answer the door, ringing the bell repeatedly to get him to come faster.

"I'm coming!" said an exasperated voice. The door opened and Edward let Alice and Rose in. "What are you two doing here?"

"Nice to see you too. Well it just so happened that we have an idea to help you with Bella."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well you have to do the soon because her _fiancé_ is coming soon-" Alice started but Edward cut her off.

"Her fiancé? She… she found someone else?" his face fell as he asked.

"Oh you didn't know. Well apparently she's going to marry the Mayor's son." Alice said.

"That explains why she was so pushy with the divorce papers." Edward said quietly.

"I'm sorry but do you want to hear our plan?"

"Of course!"

"Alright so you should show her your jazz club that you're building. You just have to ask her really soon, we don't have much time. I know she still loves you, she just has one major… thing blocking her view of it." Alice said.

"Sounds good. She'll probably be back later today asking for me to sign the papers again." Edward said as he tried to formulate a plan in his head.

"Oh shoot! We have to go! On the way home Bella said she was going to see you again after she went home and got the papers… Do we have enough time to leave before she comes?" Rosalie asked in desperation.

"I don't think we should risk it. Edward open the garage door, I'll pull my car in and then we'll hide upstairs!" Alice said. Edward walked over to the door that led to the garage. He pressed the button and opened it for Alice, who quickly pulled in. They shut the door, then Alice and Rose ran upstairs. Five minutes later Bella knocked at the door.

Edward let Bella in and led her to the couch. He sat on the chair facing the couch. "So Bella what brings you here today?"

"We both know why I'm here. Please just sign the papers." Bella pleaded.

"Why are you so desperate for me to sign them? Please tell me."

Bella took a deep breath. "I'm getting married to someone else," she said almost in a whisper.

Though Edward had already heard the answer and pained him even more to hear it from her. "He's a lucky man," Edward replied almost as quietly as Bella.

"Edward, please don't make this harder than it has to be."

"What is that supposed to mean? That you do still love me,"

"I don't know, I just don't want to see you so hurt."

"Oh," Edward said. He then looked at the clock and got a brilliant idea. "Hey Bella I've got to be somewhere… well actually I'd like to show you something if you'll come along…" Edward trailed off.

"Sure, I guess."

Edward was about to head to his Volvo in the garage but then remembered Alice's car was inside. He turned back towards Bella.

"Do you mind if we take your truck?" Edward asked.

"No," Bella said. They headed out to the truck. Bella was about to get in the driver's seat but Edward stopped her. She looked at him questioningly.

"You don't know where we're going," Edward explained Bella handed him the keys and got into the passenger side. Edward started the truck and pulled out to head towards the club.

"So where are you taking me?" Bella asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Edward you know I hate surprises!"

"You'll like this one. I'm sure."

Not much later Edward pulled in to the parking lot of the club. He turned to Bella and asked her if she was ready. They got out and headed towards the entrance. Edward unlocked the door and opened it for Bella. He stepped in after her and flipped on the lights to reveal and calm laid-back club.

"Edward is this yours?" Bella asked as she walked around. The walls were a dark deep purple. All the tables and chairs were black and there was a stage on one end. On the stage there was a beautiful grand piano and soft lights lighting it up. There was also an area where other musicians or bands could play. On the end opposite the stage there was a bar.

"Yeah, it's a jazz club. I figured it would be cool to do. And I will play piano here. Not all the time because there are other jazz bands that come from all around. I've already got five booked for after opening. Then Alice had the idea of doing Karaoke night every once in a while. There will also be times when aspiring musicians can come and show their talent. I'm opening in three days."

"It's amazing. I always told you to share your piano playing talents with the world. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, and I'm nervous. Alice has been helping me with advertisements, so of course the whole town is excited and hoping to come opening night. I've actually had to make people call in to reserve seats. But of course I've set some tables aside so my family can come. Would you like to, there's still one seat left?" Edward bribed.

"I'd love to,"

Edward was grinning at this. "You'll be sitting with all my family and your parents as well. I'll probably be able to join you all for a while but since it will be opening night, I'll probably be running around a lot."

"Well do you need any help?" Bella asked.

"Now that you mention it, do you have good organizing skills? I mean I assume you would seeing as you're a designer."

"Yeah, what do you need me to do?"

"Will you help me with the supply closet. The shelves just got put up yesterday do everything is in different boxes in there. So what do you say?"

"Sure," Bella said. Edward led her back to the supply closet. He turned on the light to reveal stacks of unopened boxes. "Well let's get to work,"

By the time they had everything set in an orderly way it was getting late. Bella walked back out by the stage while Edward took the last of the boxes to the dumpster out back. She walked up on stage and sat at the piano. She ran her fingers across the keys. Edward walked back in and noticed Bella sitting at the piano. Bella looked up and met his gaze.

"Edward would you… umm… play for me?" Bella asked.

"Sure," he replied walking up to the piano. Bella moved so he could sit on the bench. "What would you like to hear?"

"Well, remember that song you wrote for me?"

"How could I forget?"

Bella blushed and Edward smiled. He placed his finger on the keys and began to play the sweet lullaby he had written Bella. Bella stood next to him watching his fingers in awe. When the song ended Edward turned around to face Bella.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Edward said standing up. Bella slowly took a step towards him. They slowly inched towards each other. Edward cupped Bella cheek and leaned down to kiss her. Bella's hand came up and stroked his cheek. Edward pulled her closer but Bella then realized what she was doing and broke away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," Edward said.

"It's okay I'm just as much to blame. We just- I can't so this, I'm sorry." Bella said turning to leave.

"Bella wait," Edward said. He caught up to her and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, look let me drive you home. I'll just walk back from your house just let me lock up."

Bella just nodded and headed out to the truck. Edward got in a few minutes later and started the car. Bella still had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Bella what's wrong? Please tell me." Edward said turning in his seat to face her.

"I'm just confused. I need time to think. Would you mind not taking me home, could you take me to Alice's instead? You can take my truck. I'll have Alice drive me over to get it tomorrow." Bella said.

"Sure, just call her and tell her your coming." Edward said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

So there you have it! Now let's see if you all can give me more reviews! Pwetty pwease with a cherry on top! Besides more review brings faster updates.

Erin


	7. Chapter 7

Alright so this time I got seven reviews! That's three more than last chapter! Once again i would like to thank my amazing reviewers! Not that you readers aren't amazing, they're just more amazing since they left me a review. So **Lupus, niftyyx3, fantasma11, Miss Wannabe, Hey-Hay13, VampireLoveRox and BlondeWithABrain**, you all get... BROWNIES! Yum! Thanks again for reviewing. Now I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up... I have to go back to school tomorrow (breaks down crying, "mommy I don't wanna go!"). So sad. But never fear I shall write during class! So here's chapter 7

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 7

Edward pulled up to Alice's house and turned to Bella. He stroked her cheek before speaking.

"Thanks for the help tonight. Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure. Come on let's go up to the door. Jasper is going to stay with you for tonight so Alice and I can have the house to our selves. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They got out of the car and went up to the front door. Edward rang the doorbell and waited for them to come to the door. Alice answered not much later with Jasper behind her. Jasper kissed Alice before walking out the door and going to the truck with Edward. Bella walked in and Alice closed the door behind her locking it. They went into the family room and Bella flopped down on the couch letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Tell me everything that happened." Alice said.

"Alright so he took me to go see his Jazz Club and then I helped him organize the supply closet. We talked the whole time, about what we'd both been up to since I left. It sort of reminded me of the times when we were nothing more than friends. Well after the closet was finished I asked Edward to play the lullaby that he wrote for me and after he played it we kissed. So now I'm just completely confused and I don't know what to do."

"Who kissed who?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure I mean I took a step forward then he leaned down but a reacted so I really don't know. I'm just so confused."

"Well I really don't know Bella. So are you saying you still love Edward?"

"I'm not sure I mean I look at him and I remember everything and I feel stupid for leaving him but then I think of Jacob and I just don't know."

"What do _you_ want Bella? Forget about how Edward and Jacob will react. Think only about yourself. Be selfish right now." Alice told her.

"I don't know," Bella cried. Just then Bella's phone went off. She looked at the ID, it was Melanie. "Hey Mel, what's up?"

"Hey, I'm coming to Forks. My plane leaves tomorrow morning can you come and pick me up?"

"In Port Angeles?"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah I'll pick you up. What time?"

"Eleven,"

"Alright I'll see you then." Bella said as she hung up her phone. She turned back to Alice explaining that her New York friend was coming tomorrow.

"That's cool I can't wait to meet her!" Alice said.

"Yeah well the problem is none of them know the truth about my past."

"Do they know about Edward?" Alice asked.

"Well… they think he was my ex-husband they don't know that we're still married." Bella explained.

"Do they know your not Isabella Carmichael but Swan?"

"No really,"

"Hmmm… they must not be that great of friends. They could never replace me! I'm your _best_ friend… right?"

"Of course!"

"Okay now back to your problem. What are you going to do?"

"I really don't k-know." Bella said with a yawn.

"You look tired just sleep on it. This is so exciting a sleep over just like old times… and we're talking about guys… just not in the same way…" Alice trailed off. Bella laughed and they went to sleep.

The next morning Bella was woken up by Alice practically jumping on her. Bella slowly woke up and Alice stopped.

"Bella it's ten in the morning hurry and get ready so we can go pick up your friend!" Alice explained in a frenzy.

"Shoot!" Bella jumped up and got ready. They headed out the door fifteen minutes later and went to go pick up Melanie.

"So do you have any ideas on how to solve your little problem? I mean I heard you talking in your sleep last night." Alice said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I did? Great," Bella moaned leaning her head back against the headrest.

"So are you going to chose Edward since you dreamt about him? I mean I didn't hear you mention Jake once… well actually you did and you telling him to go away. Then you asked for Edward." Alice explained.

"In all honesty Alice, I have no idea."

They continued to talk about how Bella should decide the rest of the way to the airport. Melanie came running up to Bella and gave her a hug. Bella then introduced her to Alice and they headed back out to Alice's car, luggage in tow.

"So Bella, how have things been going here?" Melanie asked when they got seated in the car.

"Well… they've been… umm… complicated." Bella replied searching for the right words.

"Why have things been complicated?"

Bella looked at Alice unsure but Alice nodded her head. "Well the things is… Do you remember the Edward I told you about?"

"Your ex-husband."

"Yeah about that… umm… he's not exactly my ex-husband… he still legally is my husband."

"You haven't divorced him?!" Melanie asked shocked.

"I've tried but then some… stuff happened last night… and well I'm not sure now."

"What do you mean by stuff? You didn't kiss him did you?" Melanie asked. Bella and Alice sat silently in the front. "Oh my gosh you did! But what about Jake?"

"That's what I'm not sure about…" Bella trailed off.

"You've got to be kidding me. Jake or some small town jerk?"

"He's not a jerk!" Bella and Alice said together.

"Okay sorry. But you better decide quickly because I'm not supposed to tell you this but… jakeandhismotherarecomingheretomorrow!" Melanie said in a rush.

"Shoot, what do I do? Alice, what do I do?" Bella asked desperately.

"I can't tell you, Melanie can't tell you, no one can tell you. Decide what is best for you." Alice said.

Bella nodded and faced forward staring at the street as they drove. The whole ride she debated with herself on who she should choose. By the time they got back to Bella's house she was still unsure. The added pressure did nothing to help her.

Bella led Melanie in and introduced her to her parents. She then took her up to her room and closed the door. Melanie instantly turned to face her with a peeved look on her face.

"Swan? What else have you been lying about Bella? Are you some ex convict?"

"Well technically I have been in jail…" Bella trailed off.

"I can't believe you lied about your past!"

"I'm sorry I just wanted a fresh start."

"So why did you leave Edward? What's the _real_ reason?"

"I felt stuck in this small town. Like I couldn't be all I knew I could be, so I left. I mean it had nothing to do with Edward. I just needed a new start so I left. When I did I still loved Edward, I swear he was not part of the reason he was the reason I was unsure about leaving. But then I got to New York and I met Jake. Then I just felt like I could get a completely new start." Bella explained.

"Wow so do you still love Edward?" Melanie asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm just so confused about everything."

"Just do what's best for you,"

"Oh shoot I need to go get my car from Edward, he dropped me off at Alice's last night and I told him I'd get it from him today. Umm… you can just stay here, make yourself at home and I'm going to go get it. I should be back in an hour I'm going to walk there. I need to clear my head." Bella said walking out the door.

She told her parents where she was heading and went out the front door. She started off towards Edward's house _her_ old home. The whole way Bella thought about what she saw in each of them. By the time she arrived at Edward's she had made no progress in her decision.

She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. There were footsteps in the house and Shadow came barking. Edward opened the door and let Bella in. She stepped past him and walked into the family room. Edward followed her and sat across from her.

"Are you feeling better today?" Edward asked.

"Not really, I'm still incredibly confused and indecisive. I just don't know what to do." Bella explained. _Yeah that's about it… in a very small nutshell…_

"You have to do what Bella wants." Edward said. He looked down than looked back at Bella with an intense stare. "Look I am sorry about what I caused but know this I'm not sorry for kissing you. I mean, Bella, I still love you. I think I always will and all I want is for you to be happy. Whether it's with Jacob, or me I don't care just so long as you're happy. You know I was planning on going to see you in New York. I had an entire plan as to how I was going to win you back. What did I do to make you leave?"

Bella now had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Y-you didn't do an-anything. I just wanted to live somewhere other than where my family had always lived. I just wanted a fresh start. Plus I never thought I was good enough for you." Bella said the last part in a whisper.

"Not good enough?" Edward asked. He came closer to Bella and took her hand sin his. "You will always be the best thing that could ever happen to me. Always remember that." Edward said. Bella looked in his eyes for some trace of humor but she could see he was one hundred percent serious.

"I need to get back. My friend came out from New York and I left her at my house." Bella said.

Edward grabbed her keys. "I still say your truck is due to die any day now. But if I were you I would hurry and get back to your friend. You never know with your dad."

Bella laughed then headed out the door. She hesitated one her way out before running back to Edward and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye" she said before running out to her truck. Just as soon as she got in it started to rain. Her truck hesitated but roared to life. She waved at Edward who was standing on the porch and backed out to drive home.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hmmm... I hope this chapter cleared some more things up. And I hope you al liked it. So since I got three more review on the last chapter think you can give me three more making it ten? Let's try I know you all can do it! Next time you get ice cream!

Erin


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Swimming has gotten crazy since the seasons almost over and I've been forced to do pep band (blegh). Plus I had MAJOR writers block! But I FINALLY have chapter 8! So the following people get ice cream I believe is what i said! **VampireLoveRox, Lupus, Hey-Hay13, BlondeWithABrain, elise-marieCULLEN, lovebellaedward, Intoxicated By His Presence, Dalli! **Thanks so much for reviewing! Well we didn't get all the way to ten but 8 is more than seven! So let me know what you think after you read. I hope it turned out alright!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 8 

By the time Bella got home it was pouring. She opened her truck door and ran for the dry cover of her front porch. Using the key under the eave she unlocked the door and walked in. She told her parents she was back and headed up to her room. Melanie was sitting on the rocking chair looking out the window.

"So did you talk to him while you were there?" Melanie asked when Bella walked in.

"Yeah I did. Now I'm even more confused. I just don't know what to do!" Bella said as she jumped onto her bed.

"I'm sorry. Well umm… I was thinking. There's not much room here so while you were gone I booked myself a room at the Lodge. So do you think you could drop me by there. Then I think I'll probably just stay there the rest of the day I'm kind of tired.

"Yeah, do you want to go now?" Bella asked. Melanie nodded, "Let's go." Bella said. They hauled Melanie's bag downstairs and out to Bella's truck. When they got in they were wet and dripping. The truck roared to life and Bella turned the heat on.

The drive to the Lodge was fairly quiet. After dropping Melanie off Bella went back to her house. Right as she walked in the door her cell phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hello," Bella said.

"Bella we need your help! All right so opening night is next Friday and I was at the club earlier and there aren't very many decorations. Will you come to Port Angeles with Edward and I?" Alice pleaded.

"Yeah sure,"

"Great we'll pick you up in five minutes!" Alice said before hanging up her phone.

Bella went into the family room and told her parents Edward and Alice needed her help. Precisely five minutes later there were several fast knocks at the door. Bella opened it to reveal a bouncing Alice. Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to Edward's car. Alice made Bella sit in the front seat and she climbed in back.

"Long time no see Bella," Edward said when she got in.

"Yeah," Bella said with a laugh. "So where are we going to go exactly?"

"Well we're going to Carmichael's of course it's the only decent décor store!" Alice said.

"Oh, right that would make sense."

About half an hour later they pulled into the parking lot of Carmichael's. They got out and walked into the store. Alice first led them to get some paintings for the walls. They all decided on a couple abstract paintings. After picking out the pictures they went on to find other accessories.

"Okay, I think we have almost everything but we need one more thing to place on that shelf above the bar." Alice said.

"No I have something I'd like to put there," Edward said.

Alice nodded and they got in line to check out. After they got everything situated in Edward's car they headed to the club to put everything up. Edward unlocked to door and propped it open so we could easily carry everything in. Alice and Bella proceeded to pick where each picture would be hung. Edward then came around and hung them on the wall. Once all the pictures were up they placed a candle on each table.

"So what's going on the shelf above the bar?" Bella asked Edward.

"Well it's at home but I'll bring it in tomorrow. So you'll just have to wait and see." Edward teased.

Bella stuck her tongue out and Edward and turned away. "Well aren't we the mature one!" Edward mocked.

"Shut up," Bella said. Alice then came over and said they were done. They all headed back to Edward's car after locking up.

"I'm so tired!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just think somebody's eager to get home to Jasper." Bella replied mockingly.

"So what if I am? Can you drop me off first? It would make more sense, because then there would be no doubling back!" Alice reasoned.

"Yes Alice, I can drop you off first. IF it's alright with Bella." Edward replied.

"Yeah sure," Bella replied.

Edward pulled into Alice's driveway and parked the car. Alice got out saying goodbye then ran up to the front door. Edward laughed and shook his head before backing out of the driveway.

"So Edward will you please tell me what is going on that shelf?" Bella pleaded.

"You know Bella, curiosity killed the cat."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not a cat! Please?"

"I'm taking it in tomorrow so if you stop by you can see." Edward told Bella.

"I don't know if I'll be able to… Jake's coming out tomorrow so I don't think I can."

"Oh… yeah… maybe some other night." Edward said disappointed.

Bella turned back to face the road and sat in silence the rest of the way to her house. They pulled into the driveway and Edward stopped the car. He turned to face Bella before she got out.

"Look there is something that I need to say." He explained to Bella. "You were gone two years. Only after a year you started sending me divorce papers. I was shocked to say the least. I couldn't understand how you had moved on so fast. I-I didn't want to believe it and I convinced myself that if I tried I would be enough to get you back. But apparently this new guy is what you want. And if- if you are sure it's what you want I-I'll sign the papers. Just whatever makes _you_ happy."

Bella sat speechless. If anything she was more lost in her feelings towards Edward and Jacob. However she slowly nodded her head in response. She pulled out the papers and a pen handing them to Edward. He signed then handed them back to Bella. She took them and slowly got out of the car. She walked up to the porch and watched Edward back out of the driveway with tears welling up in her eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

So what is going on that shelf? Only I know! Yay me! lol Anyways review and you get a banana split! yum!


	9. Author's Note

Okay I know I'm taking forever to update but I'm having writter block right now! With Jake bakc in the story I can't think of any good story line that will be between it and when I finally get to do the ending chapter I'm so looking forward to! So if you have any ideas I'm completely open but it would be best if you have seen the movie Sweet Home Alabama as I'm trying to stay true to the basic storyline of that.

Thanks!

Erin


	10. Chapter 9

Alright, I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update! I just had no idea on what to do but today i suddenly knew what to do! Now before you read I would like to thank those of you who reviewed! I would like to thank: **lovebellaedward, niftyyx3, Lupus, elise-marieCULLEN, VampireLoveRox, Intoxicated By His Presence, b00kw0rm, Lexxi2292, alex-kicks-ass!** Thank you so much! So you all get I believe it was ice cream! Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 9 

Bella waited impatiently for Jacob at the airport. Though it had originally been planned to be a surprise Bella had called him and told him that she knew. So she offered to come and pick him up from the airport. And idea to which he easily agreed with.

The doors opened and passengers began to walk off the plane. Bella stood on her toes trying to see through the mass of people. She soon spotted Jacob walking towards her with a large grin plastered on his face. Bella couldn't help but grin back and ran towards him. Jacob picked her up and spun her in a circle before setting her down.

They held hands as they walked to baggage claim. Once they had all of Jacob's bags they headed out to Bella truck and put it all in the trunk. Jacob seemed slightly shocked at what Bella was driving but quickly got over it and asked to drive.

"I don't know if that'd be the best idea. It's difficult to drive." Bella explained.

Jacob nodded and climbed in the passenger seat. Bella climbed in to the drivers seat but not before taking a deep breath. She knew the time had come to tell Jake the whole truth about her. The car ride back would be tense.

Bella started the truck causing Jacob to jump at the loud roar of the engine. He looked embarrassed and Bella tried to hide her small smile. Once they were on the high way to Forks Bella took a deep breath.

"Jake, I- I have a confession to make. I've been lying to you." Bella said.

"Lying about what?"

"Basically my entire past."

"Would you care to explain?"

"Well for starters… I'm not Bella Carmichael… my real name is Bella Swan and my dad is the police chief of Forks, Washington."

"You even lied about your name?"

"Yes, well you see I wanted a brand new life and it seemed necessary,"

"Well at least you've never been to jail. Right?"

"Not until the other night… my dad wasn't too happy. It doesn't look too good when you're the Police Chief's daughter and you land in jail."

"Why were you in jail?" Jacob asked slightly hysterically.

"Oh well see I first went to try and get my ex husband to sign the divorce papers but I ended up making him mad so he called the police on me."

Bella explained leaving out the majority of the story.

"Oh I see," Jacob said. They spent the rest of the ride to Forks discussing Bella's past. To Bella's relief Jake accepted her past and understood why she had lied.

When they pulled into the driveway Bella's parents came out of the house and introduced themselves to Jake. The four then went inside the house to continue talking. Eventually they reached the topic of the wedding.

"So when and where will the wedding be?" Charlie asked.

"Well in New York City of course and we're thinking November 5." Jacob replied. **(A/n: hahaha remember remember the 5****th**** of November! Hahaha V for Vendetta… anybody… well moving on now)**

"Umm… actually Jake I was kind of hoping we could change that. You know have our wedding here in Forks. I mean this is where I grew up and I really don't want a big huge wedding." Bella said softly.

Jake remained silent for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face. "You know I think I like that. A small simple wedding."

Bella grinned and turned to her parents, "Do you think we could rent the lodge for in say two weeks. I mean I already have everything for it just the location will be changed."

"Yeah sure I can do the Bells," Charlie replied. "And I'll also see if I can get it next week for a rehearsal dinner."

Bella ran over to her dad and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much dad!"

"So when would you like to have the rehearsal dinner?" Renee asked.

"Well if it's not too much to ask… my mother would like to have it this upcoming Friday." Jake said.

"Well then I better get to work!" Renee exclaimed.

Bella and Jacob then went back out to her truck and drove to the hotel to drop Jake's stuff off. After she dropped him Bella headed straight to Alice's. She had a slight conflict that she had only just realized.

Bella pulled into Alice's driveway and ran up to the door. Alice answered immediately and pulled Bella inside.

"So Bella what brings you here?"

"Alice I have a problem. Jake says that we have to have the rehearsal dinner on Friday night. But I promised Edward I'd be at opening night for his club!"

"Look Bella I'm sure Edward would understand but you're leaving something out and I know it! Spill!"

Bella let out a long sigh. "It's just I don't know that I really want to marry Jacob. I mean he's great and all and I'm sure he'd be a great husband. But ever since I came back here and I've seen Edward. I just… I just don't know that I love Jacob."

Alice's mouth was slightly hanging open but slowly formed a smile. "So do you still love my brother?"

"I don't know I mean… well… honestly… I don't think I ever stopped is the thing." Bella explained.

Alice's face lit up. "Then you have to go back to Edward but I have a brilliant idea. So here's what we're going to do…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

All I have to say is Bella has FINALLY come to her senses! lol So what is this plan? Even if you know the movie well it won't be much help! Only I know this brilliant plan! lol You all just have to wait and see! As always read and review and I will give you a piece of strawberry cheesecake! YUM!

Erin


	11. Sorry

Alright I feel that I owe all of my readers an explanation. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I'm having some major writers block and I've been having lots of difficult things going on in my life. Now what that is is my business and I'm sorry that it has affected me updating on this story. So again I'm sorry that you all have to wait. I would really appreciate some patience I'm having a rough time right now. So thank you to those of you that have been patient it's greatly appreciated.

I'm also open to ideas. I know where I'm headed I'm just having trouble getting there. And I don't want to skip straight to it cause then the story will be over. So please feel free to give me some ideas

again sorry,

tigger


	12. Chapter 10

Sorry it took me so long to update but like i said in my author's note I've been busy and i've had a lot of rough stuff happening in my life right now. and I know this isn't very long and it's not a very exciting chapter but it needs to happen so the rest of the story makes sense.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 10

Bella went home with a grin on her face, Alice's plan was perfect. However, the plan did require that Bella continue with making plans for the wedding… at least until the reception when the plan would be put into action.

Bella pulled into the driveway, and walked up to her house with a slight bounce in her step. By the end of Friday night she would once again be with Edward. Bella knew that what she was about to do would hurt Jacob but she knew she had to do it. Though it would be hard for him to accept it would be better for both of them. Jacob would be able to be with someone who completely and truly loved him and Bella would be able to stay with Edward, whom she knew to be her one true love.

The plan was that on Friday night Bella would go to the rehearsal dinner. However they had managed to get her lawyer in on the plan. Alice had been amazing with her persuasion skills. She could have asked him to jump off a cliff and he would have.

The plan was simple. Friday was the night of both the wedding rehearsal and the grand opening of Edward's club. Bella would have to go to the wedding rehearsal acting perfectly normal. About thirty minutes into it her lawyer would come in telling Bella that she had not signed the forms for divorce. She would try to sign it but in the end she would explain to Jake that she just couldn't marry him. Alice, Bella's parents and Bella would then go to Edward's club. They would all then go to their seats but Alice had a special plan for Bella. During the karaoke part of the opening Bella would go up onto stage. She would say a blurb that would let Edward know that what she was singing was for him. The song Bella would be singing was _I Told You So_ by Carrie Underwood.

Bella hoped that everything would work out and Edward would forgive her for leaving. Alice had reassured her a million times that he would, telling her that the reason Edward had never signed the papers was because he never stopped loving her and he was determined to win her back.

When Bella entered the house she went immediately to the kitchen where her mom was working on dinner.

"Oh Bella Jacob called while you were gone. He's joining us for dinner."

"Great," Bella muttered under her breath. When her mom gave her a strange look Bella explained what she and Alice had planned. By the time she finished her mother had a huge grin on her face. She came over and hugged Bella.

"Oh thank goodness. Edward is definitely far better for you than Jacob!"

Bella smiled and went upstairs to change into more presentable clothes for Jake. About one hour later there was a light knock on the door. Bella went down and opened in to reveal Jacob standing in the doorway. He stepped in giving Bella a quick kiss on the lips. They walked into the kitchen where dinner was waiting. Taking their seats Renee began serving everyone food. Once everyone was served they began eating.

After dinner Jake pulled Bella aside. "Hey will you go for a walk with me?"

"Sure," Bella replied.

They headed out the front door and headed towards the path in the woods.

"So what's up?" Bella asked.

"Not much I just wanted to talk to you alone. I feel like we haven't had a chance to in a while."

"Yeah it has been kind of busy around here."

"Plus you've been spending a lot of time with your friends Alice and Rosalie."

"Well what do you expect they're my best friends and I'm getting married." _Or rather staying married to another man that isn't you._ Bella thought to herself.

"Yeah I guess that would be normal." Jacob said with a small laugh.

"So do you have what you're going to be wearing for the rehearsal?"

"Yeah, and you will have to wait until then to see it."

"The rehearsal should be really great don't you think?"

"It will be amazing." Bella agreed.

They continued walking through the forest making small talk until the sunset. Once the sun had set Jacob headed back to his hotel. Bella went back inside to join her mom in the kitchen.

"I can't wait until Friday," Bella said in an exhasperated voice.

"You'll make it I promise."

"Well I'm going to go on up to bed. Night." Bella said giving her mom a hug and heading up to her room.

Friday morning…

It was finally the day of the reception. Bella woke up in a good mood excited for what was to come. She showered and waited for Alice to come over with her dress. Alice showed up about half an hour later with two dresses make-up and hair products in tow.

They headed up to Bella's room as soon as Alice showed up. Alice had Bella practice the song she would be singing over and over so it would be perfect. They practiced for hours then started to get ready for the reception that was starting at five. Bella was wearing a dark blue strapless dress that would be fitting for both the rehearsal and the club. Alice had curled Bella's hair so it tumbled beautifully down her back.

Alice was wearing a dress similar to Bella's only it was black with a white bow beneath the bust. Once they were both ready they headed out to Alice's Porche and headed to the rehearsal dinner. With Alice's fast driving they pulled up to the lodge in no time. Bella took a deep breath before getting out of Alice's Porche and heading inside.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

K so there you have the next chapter should be much easier for me to write so you all won't have to wait as long! YAY! So now please review!

Tigger


	13. another an sorry

Alright so I just wanted to explain to all of you that i will not be updating until this weekend at the earliest... school is totally crazy this week and i can barely concentrate so i can't have any distractions. So that is why nothing has been updated. again I'm sorry but bear with me please!

Tigger


	14. Chapter 11

I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooo sorry it took me forever to update but i was having major writers block. But I finally got over it and so now i can post. I'm warning you know, those of you who are bothering to read this, this chapter is very short but that's because i felt what happens next needs to be it's own chapter so it's slightly a filler but not really because thereare things in this chapter that are rather important to the story. Anyway enjoy it. And hopefully i will have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 11

Bella walked into the Lodge and met up with Jacob. He kissed her chastely and took her around to meet his relatives. The evening was going incredibly slow for Bella. She was anxiously awaiting the moment when her lawyer would come in the doors and save her from her misery.

It was the thought of being back in Edward's arms that kept Bella going through the night. They were preparing to sit down and begin eating when Bella's lawyer came in to the Lodge. He spotted Bella and began walking towards her.

"Mr. Smith what brings you here?" Bella asked.

"Well I'm afraid to inform you that your divorce papers are incomplete."

"What? I thought he signed."

"He did. You didn't."

"What?" Bella asked shocked.

She looked at the papers and sure enough (as planned) she hadn't signed the divorce papers. Jacob came over to see what the commotion was.

"Well Bella dear just sign the papers and we can move on." He told her.

"Umm… does anyone have a pen with them?" She asked frantically.

"Oh I've got one. Never leave the house without it." Jacob's grandfather said handing Bella a pen.

She took the papers into her hands and leant over to sign but paused. Again she "tried" to sign her name but failed.

"Bella dear what seems to be the problem?"

"I can't do this. You don't want to marry me Jake you really don't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm a terrible person who doesn't deserve you. See the thing is I fell in love with another man many years ago and I never stopped loving him. You deserve someone who is fully devoted to you. I'm sorry."

After Bella said this Jacob's mother came fuming over to their side.

"Take that back you ungrateful bitch!" She demanded.

"Whoa there. You really have no need to talk to my daughter that way." Renee cut in. "She was honest with your son now the least you can do is respect what she has said and move on with it."

"Oh yes cause that's so easy all of New York is expecting Jacob to marry Bella. It just looks simply awful if he doesn't actually marry her! Not that you would understand that. You small town whore!" Jacob's mother retorted.

"Hey don't you dare talk to my mom like that!" Bella said as she pulled back her arm and punched Jacob's mom square on the nose. She fell back onto the floor screaming in pain.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be. Alice, mom, dad let's go." Bella said turning on her heel to leave.

They headed out to their cars and climbed in. Alice drove quickly as to ensure that Bella would be able to sing. They arrived and went in through the back so Edward wouldn't see Bella. Alice got Bella on the list to sing for karaoke and got Bella ready.

It was finally Bella's turn to sing. She took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

See i told you it was short but don't worry the next chapter is longer and most likely the final chapter of the story. I was thinking that i could do sort of a like a prequel to show how they got together and what caused Bella to leave. but you all tell me. So tell me what you thought about this chapter and anything else!


	15. Chapter 12 Last Chapter

This is the Final chapter. I know i said that i was going to get this up way sooner and believe me it was finished by that time i said i would post it but my laptop was being stupid and wouldn't let me open anything. But it's all fixed now so here it is i hope you all enjoy it. Oh yeah and this chapter is for my friend and Edwiley Poolen! lol

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 12 (BPOV)

I walked out onto the stage and prepared myself to sing. The music to Carrie Underwood's 'I Told You So' filled the club. But I stopped the music.

"Sorry, but before I start I would just like to say that this song is for a person here to night that means the world to me. And I hope he takes this song to heart."

The music began once again and I took a deep breath and began to sing.

Suppose I called you up tonight  
And told you that I love you  
And suppose I said I want to come back home  
And suppose I cried and said I think I finally learned my lesson  
And Im tired of spending all my time alone  
If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted  
And it's killing me to be so far away  
Would you tell my that you love me too  
And would we cry together  
Or would you simply laugh at me and say

I noticed Edward's scorching green eyes in the crowd looking intently up at me as I sang.

I told you so, I told you so  
I told you some day you'd come crawling back  
And asking me to take you in  
I told you so, but you had to go  
Now I've found somebody new  
And you will never break my heart in two again

Edward had walked toward the stage as I sang never losing I contact. It made me nervous to have him looking at me with his intense gaze yet I found it comforting as if he knew exactly what I was saying through this song.

If I got down on my knees  
And told you I was yours forever  
Would you get down on yours too and take my hand  
Would we get that old-time feeling  
Would we laugh and talk for hours  
The way we did when our love first began  
Would you tell me that you've missed me too  
And that you've been so lonely  
And you've waited for the day that I returned  
And we'd live and love forever  
And that Im your one and only  
Or would you say the tables finally turned  
And would you say

I told you so, I told you so  
I told you some day you'd come crawling back  
And asking me to take you in  
I told you so, but you had to go  
Now I've found somebody new  
And you will never break my heart in two again

The song came to an end and the audience erupted into a round of applause but I barely noticed. Edward was still looking deep into my eyes and as hard as I tried a couldn't tear my gaze away from him. I walked down the stairs and over to Edward who led me away from the stage so the next person could perform. He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"So does this mean what I think it means?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I told Jacob that I couldn't marry him. So what do you say?"

"Well I have missed you and I have been waiting for the day that you would realize you were making a mistake in marrying Jacob. And I love you Bella I truly do but I have to say… I told you so." He said before leaning down to capture my lips with his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my fingers in his hair. One of his hands moved to the back of my head while the other moved to the small of my back. He pulled me as close as possible. The kiss was amazing, filled with love, passion and joy. By the time we broke the kiss we were both breathing heavily.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Bella Swan."

"Well it's about time!" Someone said from behind us.

We turned around to find both our family standing behind us grinning. Emmett had been the one to speak and get our attention. The rest of them followed telling us how happy they were for the both of us. Everything was exactly the way it should be.

**EPOV **

I was making my way around my club making sure everyone had everything they needed. Since it was opening night I wanted everything to be perfect so I would get a good review. We were currently in the Karaoke portion of the evening but were going to be wrapping up after two more people.

The music began for the next performer but suddenly stopped. I panicked thinking we were having technical difficulties but then the person began speaking.

"Sorry," I looked towards the stage and there stood Bella looking absolutely stunning. "But before I start I would just like to say that this song is for a person here to night that means the world to me. And I hope he takes this song to heart." A slight blush began to form on her cheeks as she spoke making her look even more beautiful. My first instinct to her words was that Jacob was in the audience and she was singing the song for him but as the music began and I heard the words I knew she was talking about me.

I couldn't stop myself from starring at her as she sang her voice was amazing and the words she sang made my heart swell. She soon noticed me and we made eye contact. Never breaking that I walked forward towards the stage wanting to be closer to her. As she continued to sing I noticed her began to water but the tears never came. The song finally came to a close and Bella came off stage and stood in front of me. I took her hand and led her to the back of the club where we would be able to have more privacy.

"So does this mean what I think it means?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yes I told Jacob that I couldn't marry him. So what do you say?"

"Well I have missed you and I have been waiting for the day that you would realize you were making a mistake in marrying Jacob. And I love you Bella I truly do but I have to say… I told you so." I said before I captured her lips with mine. Her reaction was immediate her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I placed one of my hands on the back of her head while my other hand went to the small of her back I pulled her closer to me wanting to feel her body up against mine where she fit perfectly. When we broke the kiss we were both breathing heavily.

"I love you Edward Cullen." She said.

"I love you Bella Swan." I said.

"Well it's about time!" Emmett exclaimed.

We turned around to find our family smiling at us. Everyone was very happy to see us together and they told us so before they walked away leaving Bella and I alone again.

"I would love to take you home right now and have it really just be us alone… but I need to stay for the opening night. It'll only be another two hours then we can go home."

"Edward that's fine really you have a job to do I'll just go spend time with our family and enjoy this amazing place you have created."

I leaned to give Bella one last kiss before I went back to working.

Opening night had been a complete success and I had gotten Bella back. Everyone else had left except for Bella and I. She was helping me to make sure that everything was in order before we locked up.

After everything was in order I locked the doors and took Bella's hand leading her to my Volvo. I opened her door and helped her in then jogged to the driver's side and climbed in.

"Your club is truly amazing Edward. Everything was perfect."

"Thanks, I don't think I could have asked for a more perfect night. It was like everything fell into place."

Bella smiled at me and leaned over to give me a kiss. "Now let's go home." She said. I started the car and we headed back to our home.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The End.

So there you have it. thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed. I will post a prequel if i can think of a story line but I'm just not sure. So review and if you really want a prequel let me know and if you have any ideas for it I'm open for them!


End file.
